Broken Love
by Marni Jung
Summary: aku mencintai member tertuaku sendiri. sedangkan dirinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain. malangnya nasibmu, Park Yoochun / Broken!yoochun / Yaoi / BL
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Love**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Author : jung Marni**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort, little angst**

**Cast : Yoochun, Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin and Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL! Broken!Yuchun**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki dikorea. Aku sedikit gugup untuk menjalankan Traine. Mereka bilang aku hanya perlu belajar beberapa bulan saja. Karna aku dibilang sudah memiliki potensi yang besar hanya sedikit perlu diasah.

Beberapa bulan aku menjalani traine, aku akan debut sebagai boyband bersama ke empat rekanku yang lain. Aku sedikit penasaran seperti apa rekan-rekanku itu. Aku sudah mengenal dengan yang namanya Kim Junsu. Dia orang pertama yang ku temui ketika ku berada dikorea. Awal bertemu dengannya dia sangat angguh. Melihat wajahnya aja ingin membuatku tertawa. Mana bisa wajah seimut itu menampilkan wajah sok mengerikan. Itu sungguh pose yang gagal. Kalau Junsu sampai tau aku berkata seperti ini bisa habis aku di tendang dengan tendangan maut miliknya.

Dan inilah awal aku berkenalan dengan dirinya. Dirinya sangat cantik. Aku sampai tertipu. Ku kira dia seorang yeoja. tapi mana mungkin ada seorang yeoja yang debut di group laki-laki?

"Hai.. Aku Park yoochun. Siapa namamu?" Aku mencoba mengajak berkenalan dengannya. Dia akan menjadi teman segruop ku, apa salahnya aku mengajaknya berkenalan. Iyakan?

Dia melihatku sekilas. "Kim Jaejoong. Namaku Kim Jaejoong." Dia langsung tersenyum ketika melihat ku.

Senyumnya mendadak membuatku lupa bernafas. Sungguh dia sangat menakjubkan. Aku tidak menyangka tuhan bisa menciptakan seseorang sesempurna dia.

"Ehmm.. Ah senang berkenalan denganmu Jaejoongshi." aku mendadak gugup. Oh god ada apa denganku?

"Panggil aku hyung. Aku tertua diantara kalian semua. Dan jangan memanggil ku seformal itu. Kita akan menjadi keluarga sebentar lagi bukan?"

Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya. Siapa sangka manusia seimut dia bisa lebih tua dari diriku. Hell no. Bahkan aku merasa aku lebih tua darinya.

Degub jantungku semakin menjadi-jadi. Ku rasa habis ini aku harus periksakan jantungku. Mana mungkin aku menyukai dia. Dia itu namja sama seperti ku. Bisa-bisa ayahku meninggal jantungan ketika mengetahui anaknya berbelok arah.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku melihat jaejoong pulang dengan muka yang sangat lelah. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Yunho hyung dan kedua dongsaeng ku sudah tertidur.

"Hyung kau sudah pulang?" Sapaku ketika jaejoong sedang didapur dan mengambil air minum di dalam kulkas.

"Yoochunie kau belum tidur eoh?"

"Aku terbangun hyung. Ku rasa aku kelaparan."

"Omo! Apakah kau belum makan?" Jaejoong melotot kaget mendengar ucapanku. Ah aku sangat menyukai melihat jaejoong perhatian padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa makan tanpa kau yang membuatnya, hyung."

"Kau ini jangan terlalu manja yoochunie. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada aku. Siapa yang akan membuatkanmu makanan, eoh?" Jaejoong mulai mengambil peralatan memasaknya. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega. Apalagi jaejoong hyung baru pulang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sangat lapar. Ini serius sungguh!

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu Ramen."

Aku menurut dan duduk dimeja makan.

**.****  
**

* * *

**.**

"Hyung, kau darimana saja tadi ? Kenapa kau baru pulang tengah malam begini." Tanya ku ketika ku selesai memakan masakan jaejoong.

"Kau tau? Aku diputuskan oleh yeojachinguku!" Jaejoong menghela napas pelan.

Aku tercekat. Jaejoong diputuskan pacarnya ? Bagaimana bisa ? Bukankah mereka telah bersama sebelum kami debut ?

"Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa menerima keadaanku sekarang. Karna aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuknya. Kau tau yoochunie jadwal kita sangat padat bukan?"

"Iya hyung aku tau. Sekarang kau akan bagaimana?"

"Ku rasa aku harus melupakannya."

Kyaaaaa rasanya aku ingin terbang ke langit tujuh. Biarlah aku sedikit egois bahagia diatas penderitaan hyungku sendiri. Tapi aku sungguh bahagia. Sepertinya peluangku untuk mendapatkan jaejoong lebih baik. Oh iya, kalian belum tau yah. Aku sebenarnya sudah mencintai jaejoong semenjak aku berkenalan dengannya. Ku rasa degub jantung yang sering terjadi ketika aku dekat dengan jaejoong itu karna aku mencintainya. Catat! Park Yoochun mencintai Kim Jaejoong, Seorang namja!

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tahun-tahun awal debut aku sangat menikmati dengan baik. Mungkin karna jaejoong. Melihatnya tersenyum saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Tapi aku sedikit kesal dengan agensi ku. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyuruh jaejoong berskinship dengan yunho hyung. Kenapa tidak denganku saja ? Ku rasa aku tidak kalah tampan dengan yunho hyung.

Tapi tidak apalah. Selama itu hanya pura-pura untuk menyenangkan para fans kenapa tidak. Lagipula jaejoong dan yunho hyung tidak mungkin terus-terusan bersama di atas panggung karna posisi mereka jauh. Haha aku menyukai posisi seperti ini. Karna aku dekat dengan jaejoong.

Tapi saat ini benar-benar membuatku ingin terjun dari atas namsan tower. Ketika mendengar pernyataan mereka berdua.

"Saengdeul, kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu!" Yunho mulai berbicara dengan menggenggam erat tangan jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Oh dia sangat cantik jika seperti itu.

"Ada apa hyung ? Kau ingin memamerkan kepada kami kalau kalian sudah berkencan eoh?" Ucap changmin santai dengan makanan penuh dimulutnya. Memang saat ini kami sedang berkumpul diruang Televisi.

Jantungku mendadak berdegup kencang. Tapi bukan degupan bahagia yang biasa ku rasakan ketika dekat jaejoong hyung. Lebih ke degupan berarah was-was.

"Haha kau sungguh tidak sabaran minnie." Yunho berbicara sambil mengacak-acak rambut changmin.

"Ck, jangan acak-acak rambut indahku, Hyung!" Pekik changmin

"Memang ada apa hyung ?" Sekarang giliran junsu yang bertanya.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipisku. Aku sangat takut mendengar kenyataan sebentar lagi. Ku harap ini bukan berita buruk.

"Kalian tau? Aku dan jaejoong sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih!"

Loading...

1...

2...

3...

"MWOYA?!" Teriak ku dan junsu bersamaan.

"Cih sudah ku duga. Jaga umma ku dengan baik Jung. Awas saja kalau kau berani menyakitinya!" Changmin berkomentar pedas.

"Tenanglah changminie baby. Boojae akan ku jaga dengan baik. Iyakan boo?" Ku lihat tangan kiri Yunho menarik indah pinggang Jaejoong-KU!

"Yunnie jangan begini." Terdengar suara malu-malu jaejoong ditelingaku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekuat tenaga. Jaejoong itu milikku. Kenapa bisa yunho yang mendapatkannya ?

Kalian tahu? Patah hati itu sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan kau belum menyatakannya sekalipun sudah terasa sakitnya.

"Wah chukkae, Hyung!" Seru senang Junsu.

Rasanya aku ingin mati saja sekarang!.

**TBC/END?**

**Annyeong aku balik lagi dengan fanfic baruku. Kali ini tentang yoochun. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? layak atau tidak fanfic ini berlanjut? Kalau tidak layak anggap saja END disini. Hehehe**

**Minimal 10 review aku akan melanjutkan Chap selanjutnya. So?**

**Miind to review ?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be Silent Reader pliss^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Love**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Author : Marni Jung**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort, little angst**

**Cast : Yoochun, Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin and Junsu**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL! Broken!Yuchun**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hal terberat dalam hidupku. Orang yang ku cintai mencintai orang lain. Dan sialnya sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung. Kenapa tuhan begitu tidak adil kepadaku? Aku tau aku salah. Aku kalah start oleh yunho hyung. Tapi aku mana tau kalau jaejoong sama sepertiku. Mencintai namja. Kalau aku tau dari dulu mungkin aku akan mengatakan lebih dulu dari pada yunho hyung.

'Hah..' Aku menghela nafas lagi. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku menghela nafas. Aku sangat mengerti dengan teori yang mengatakan.

'Jika kau sering-sering menghela nafas maka beberapa kebahagianmu akan berkurang secara perlahan.'

Aku tidak peduli dengan teori macam itu, tanpa menghela nafas pun kebahagianku sudah hancur.

Aku sudah kehilangan cinta pertamaku tanpa sempat mengungkapkannya.

.

* * *

.

"Ah aku lelah sekali, ingin langsung bertemu dengan kasur rasanya!" Changmin berkata dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan. Memang saat ini kami baru selesai melakukan pertunjukkan. Aku juga merasakan sangat pegal disuruh tubuhku.

"Palingan kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kulkas mu, Evil." Junsu berkomentar pedas.

"Kau sirik sekali duckbutt!"

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu pabbo. Panggil aku Hyung, Tiang!"

"Siapa yang kau katakan tiang, eoh?"

"Kau! Kau pikir siapa lagi yang tubuhnya sudah menjulang sebelum waktunya."

Junsu dan Changmin sudah adu deathglare sekarang. Dua anak itu memang tidak ada habisnya.

"Sudahlah kalian. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Ayo masuk ke Van. Manajer hyung telah menunggu kita."

Suara itu sangat lembut menyapa indra pendengaranku. Dia memang benar-benar seperti figur umma di group kami.

"Jaejoong Hyunggggg! Si duckbutt ini yang memulainya. Dia mengatai aku tiang!" Changmin memulai acara bermanja-manjanya kepada jaejoong-Ku. Junsu hanya mencibir, jengah melihat kelakuan changmin.

"Hyung aku kan imut mana mungkin aku seperti tiang. Bukankah begitu hyung?" Puppy eyes andalan changmin mulai diluncurkan.

"Iya minnie! Kau itu sangat imut." Jaejoong mengusap pelan rambut changmin. Huh aku juga ingin dibelai-belai seperti itu.

"Jangan manja, Tiang! Kau itu dimana-mana orang banyak makan besar kesamping. Sedangkan kau malah naik menjulang. Mana ada tiang imut!"

Junsu dan Changmin kembali adu deathglare.

"Su-ie hentikanlah! Tidakkah kalian merasa lelah setiap saat bertengkar?" Jaejoong-ku memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ku rasa dia sudah jengah melihat Junsu dan changmin tidak pernah akur. Yah meski ku akui. Sebenarnya mereka itu saling menyayangi. Hanya saja mungkin mulutnya terlalu gatal untuk diam baik-baik.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Hyung!"

Ah seperti Junsu mulai merajuk. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sudahlah. Mari kita ke Van. Aku sudah lapar ingin cepat-cepat memakan masakan jaejoong hyung." Aku mencoba menengahi mereka.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? Ayo kita masuk ke van." Sang leader datang menghampiri kami setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan beberapa staff.

Kami serempak menoleh kepada dirinya.

"Boo, ayo kita masuk!" Tangan panjangnya mulai merengkuh pinggang mungil jaejoong-Ku.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya.

.

* * *

.

"Manajer Hyung, sepertinya kita diikuti" Changmin membuka suara pertama disaat keheningan melanda.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Junsu menghentikan permainan pada portabel miliknya.

Changmin memberi instruksi untuk melihat kebelakang dan kesamping. Kami serempak menoleh kearah titik-titik yang changmin tunjukkan.

"Oh tuhan. Itu Sasaeng! Kita diikuti sasaeng!" Jaejoong memekik kencang.

Memang semenjak kami sukses debut ada beberapa fans yang sering mengikuti kami. Kami tahu mereka  
sangat mencintai kami tapi cara yang mereka gunakan salah.

"Tambah ke cepatannya, Park ahjusshi" perintah manajer hyung kepada supir kami ketika melihat mobil-mobil itu mendekat.

Van yang kami gunakan melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Aku panik ketika melihat Van yang kami tumpangi akan menabrak pembatas jalan.

Dalam hitungan detik Van kami membentur sesuatu yang keras. Pekikan histeris terdengar. Dalam pikiranku langsung tertuju pada cintaku. Astaga Saat ini aku sedang dibangku tengah bersama Changmin dan Junsu. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong-ku? Dia tadi ada dibelakang dengan Yunho hyung.

Keadaan kami sangat kacau. Banyak luka-luka kecil disekitar tubuhku. Junsu mulai terisak. Aku langsung memeluk Junsu. Changmin merintih kesakitan.

Kejadian ini sangat mendadak.

Ketika aku melihat ke belakang aku terhenyak. Yunho hyung dalam keadaan memeluk erat Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar melindungi Jaejoong dari pecahan kaca-kaca yang akan menyakiti jaejoong.

Ku dengar samar suara yunho hyung. Meski dalam keadaan kritis seperti ini dia masih sempat mengkhawatirkan jaejoong-ku.

"Boo, Gwa-en-cha-na, eum?"

"Hiks yunie... Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hikss" jawab jaejoong dengan terisak hebat ketika melihat darah disekujur tubuh yunho hyung.

"Aku.. Ti-dak apa-apa.. Sukurlah.. K-au selamat"

Kepalaku mendadak pening. Yunho hyung benar-benar menjaga jaejoong-ku dengan sepenuh hati.  
Mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan erat. Sampai Yunho kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Yunhooo! Bangunlahh! Hikss.. Bertahanlah.. Jeballl!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris sambil memeluk Yunho erat.

Aku ingin menangis melihat keadaan kami saat ini. Ditambah lagi melihat jaejoong menangis penuh pilu seperti itu. Aku sungguh tidak kuat.

Ku lihat pancaran cinta dari mata dan gerak gerik Jaejoong kepada Yunho begitu besar.

Ku rasa aku tidak berhak memisahkan mereka.

Mulai saat ini. Sepertinya aku akan merelakan Jaejoong-Ku dengan Yunho Hyung.

.

* * *

.

Kami mulai melakukan jadwal-jadwal kami lagi setelah tragedi kecelakaan yang menimpa kami waktu itu. Dalam tragedi itu membuat sang supir harus meninggal ditempat. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat diriku bergidik ngeri. Untung semua baik-baik saja. Meskipun yunho yang paling parah diantara kami. Tapi lukanya tidak begitu serius.

Jaejoong-ku dan yunho hyung semakin hari semakin mesra saja. Pengikut mereka juga sudah sangat banyak. Bahkan 80% Cassiopeia itu adalah yunjae shipper. Ini makin membuatku miris. Apalagi aku terkenal sebagai president mereka. Hey, siapa yang ingin menjadi pendukung untuk cintanya sendiri ? Sedangkan cintanya bukan tertuju padamu.

Tapi aku bisa apa ?

Aku hanya ingin mencari celah agar eksistensiku terlihat oleh jaejoong-ku.

Agar jaejoong-ku tau kalau aku juga memperhatikannya.

Aku tidak apa jika hanya terlihat menjadi penghalang cinta mereka.  
Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku merelakan mereka ? Meskipun perasaanku tidak akan berubah sampai kapanku terhadap Jaejoong-ku.

Ku rasa sebagian besar fans mengetahuinya. Selain changmin yang memblock keberadaan mereka. Beberapa fans menyadari jika aku juga sering mencari celah untuk berada ditengah-tengah mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong-ku.

Apa aku salah?

Biarkanlah aku seperti ini dulu. Aku sudah cukup mengalah untuk melepaskan cintaku.

Bukankah aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan ?

Ya, kau benar-benar sangat menyedihkan, Park Yoochun.

Hanya bisa memendam cintamu sendiri. Tanpa berniat untuk mengungkapkannya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
